The Flow Cytometry Core (Flow) was established in 1979. It has been directed by Dr. Zuhair Ballas (ET) since 1992 and managed by Technical Director Justin Fishbaugh since 1984. This team and their staff provide crucial services that are highly rated by HCCC investigators. Many cancer research projects, including basic and translational projects being conducted by HCCC members, are dependent on flow cytometry and cell sorting. This shared research resource provides state-of-the-art facilities, equipment, and outstanding expertise in flow cytometry and cell sorting in support of cancer research. Services include: 1) High-speed sorting 2) Multi-parameter analysis 3) High efficiency purification of cell subsets 4) Training and assisting investigators with software programs available for interpretation and analysis of data 5) Individual training of the investigators and their laboratory personnel in use of the bench-top instruments, which are subsequently available to them on a 24/7 basis. Flow is in a constant process of developing new technology and services as requested and/or needed by HCCC investigators. Consultation is readily available to all investigators by the Director, the Technical Director and other support personnel. In 2014, 46 HCCC members (from 3 of the 4 programs) with peer-reviewed research funding used Flow. This represents 74% of total use. The importance of Flow to HCCC research is illustrated by the 4,335 hours that HCCC researchers logged over the past year.